Kitchen Crossed Lovers
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: This is a story I made up about two star crossed lovers.. a chocolate chip cookie named Carmen, and a glass of milk named Max. xD Had fun making this!


There once was a cookie, chocolate chip to be exact, named Carmen. Her family lived a simple live, in a package like so many others. Each day she would gaze out at the broad world of Kitchen. So many things happened there, and one got to meet so many other Foods if they were lucky. On one dark night, Carmen the chocolate chip cookie slipped from the comfort of her package home to explore beyond. All was quiet. Her neighbours, the Bananas were sound asleep, breathing softly within their peels. She rolled quietly on, curious and eager to explore the world her family feared. The LED of the water cooler cast a nice glow over the countertop and Carmen found that she was not afraid. Nervous perhaps, but definitely not afraid. It was just as she neared the sink that she saw -him-. Tall, slender and overall marvelous. A glass of Milk. Her chip eyes widened her rolling coming to an abrupt stop. Her grandparents had told her and her siblings stories about the Milk civilization. They were not to be trusted, get too close and they would drown you, turning your biscuit soggy. Maybe she could just sneak back the way she came, but he didn't look so bad. He was resting at the edge of the sink, facing the opposite direction. What if the stories told to scare Carmen into staying tucked away were just that, stories? She had to find out for sure. She slowly moved forward, stopping again a couple crumb paces away from him.

"Umm hello." She spoke shyly, her voice was not very loud but it still startled him. He jumped and the milk in his glass was jostled.

"Oh, you scared me." He said with a small frown before smiling. "Hello."

She immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry." She settled for staring at the spilt coffee beans that lay nearby, embarrassment melting the chips in her cheeks.

"It's alright." he replied kindly. "I'm Max."

"I'm Carmen." She said back, meeting his eyes again with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." He nodded, edging slightly closer.

"And you too." She said back, her insides fluttering nervously. She really liked him, and they had just met. It seemed silly, but she just couldn't help it.

"So what brings you onto the counter this evening? You live in Cupboard right?" He asked politely.

"Yes, that's right... And I thought I'd do some exploring. My family doesn't get out much." She finished lamely, her face falling. She probably sounded so stupid to him; he probably got to wander Kitchen whenever he pleased. "You're from Fridge?" She settled on asking him a question to draw the attention away from her overprotective family.

"Yup, top rack." He had a lovely voice, and answered in a bright tone. "I was doing a bit of the same thing really, exploring. But I enjoy coming here, watching the dishwater. It's a good place to think." He sounded a bit lost in thought. Yeah, Carmen definitely liked him. She rolled over to the edge, looking at the bubbles gathered along the sides. The water was dark and for a moment she thought she saw the outlines of utensils below. She backed away, shaking away the thought. Utensils generally stayed in the drawer, but were known to attack Foods if they got close enough.

It was nearing first light when Carmen finally remembered her family back at Cupboard. She had completely lost track of time, enjoying her conversation with Max. Soon Kitchen would be bright and busy, she had to return back to her package before that happened. Max seemed to notice this too and sighed, looking over at Carmen sadly.

"I guess this is where we part ways..." Carmen nodded slowly, wishing that this night could last longer.

"I can try and sneak away again..." She sounded a bit unsure. If any of her family knew she had left she would have a hard time leaving again. Max, pretending not to notice her hesitant tone, nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be wonderful." He flashed another one of his warm smiles, a smile which made Carmen grin back and forget her worries. She rolled forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cool glass cheek before turning to return from the direction she had come last night. What were they doing, thinking that they could be together? They were from two different worlds. She from the warm cupboard closeness and he from the cold enclosed fridge. Both of them knew that there blooming love was surely doomed. She could never truly be close to him.

But just as she was making her way past the coffee maker she heard the loud, echoing thumps of footsteps. The Monster. Her chip eyes widened again, scared. Now this one she knew she had to fear. He devoured Food with no mercy. Kitchen was his hunting grounds and her people especially, were his prey. Max called out for her to hurry to cover, not to be seen but it was too late. A large hand grabbed her and hoisted her into the arm. She screamed but it was no use. No one would help her now, and no one would even try. To help would mean certain death for them both. But there was Max, yelling at her to hold on, that he would help her. Two bigger glasses stopped him, telling him it was no use. Carmen was lifted high and the last thing she saw was the furry blue mouth and then darkness.

Max was devastated. He had just watched the cookie of his dreams be chewed to bits. His friends and family tried to comfort him, but nothing could help. He sat on the counter for days, unmoving and uncaring. Too caught up in his pain to notice his milk starting to sour.


End file.
